The present invention relates to a monitor device of an injection molding machine for monitoring a relationship between the screw position and the internal die pressure.
In conventional injection molding machines, the screw is moved in the axial direction using hydraulic pressure to perform injection. The screw position is detected by a potentiometer or the like in the injection step, the resin pressure within the die is detected by a sensor, and the relationship between the screw position and the internal die pressure is monitored as a reference for changing injection conditions, such as injection speed, of the next injection.